1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic condenser; and, more particularly, to a solid electrolytic condenser with an insulating layer formed in a non-contact scattering method and an apparatus and a method for forming the insulating layer of the solid electrolytic condenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, solid electrolytic condenser are electronic components utilized for blocking DC current and passing AC current as well as storing electricity. The most representative tantalum condenser of the solid electrolytic condensers is used for an application circuit with a low use range of rated voltage as well as a general industrial instrument. Particularly, it is mainly used to reduce noise of a circuit with a poor frequency characteristic or mobile communication equipment.
The solid electrolytic condenser, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a condenser element 11 made of dielectric powder determining the capacity and characteristic of the condenser, an anode wire (12) inserted and projected into/from the condenser element 11 and a solid plastic insulator 13 surrounding an outer circumferential surface of the anode wire 12 to prevent chemical material generated in a chemical process for forming a cathode layer (not shown) on the surface of the condenser element 11 from spreading to the anode wire.
And, although not shown, an anode lead frame is electrically connected to the anode wire 12 through welding and an anode electrode is mounted at a lower part of the anode lead frame.
Further, a cathode electrode corresponding to the anode electrode is provided at a lower part of the cathode layer formed on the surface of the condenser element 11 by the medium of conductive material and a molding unit is formed to surround the condenser element 11 to protect the aforementioned components.
However, as described above, when the solid plastic insulator 13 is included, the thickness of the insulator 13 is approximately 0.13 mm because of current manufacture technical difficulty and therefore the insulator 13 leads to welding interference in welding the anode wire 12 and the anode lead frame, thereby causing a short circuit and a short or deteriorating bondability of the welding.
Although the welding interference due to the insulator 13 is prevented to some extent when more increasing a projection length of the anode wire 12, a size of the solid electrolytic condenser is increased as much as the increased projection length of the anode wire 12 and a size of the condenser element is reduced as much as the increased size of the solid electrolytic condenser, thereby reducing capacitance.
Meanwhile, as shown in FIG. 2, an insulating layer surrounding an anode wire 22 may be formed by coating a liquid insulating material 23 in a liquid state with contacting a liquid insulating ejector 24 to an anode wire 22 which is inserted and projected into/from one side of a condenser element 21.
However, in such a case, as shown in FIG. 3, likewise, because the liquid insulating material 23 is coated in a state that the liquid insulating material ejector 24 is in contact with the anode wire 22, an insulating layer formed on the anode wire has an uniform shape and a large thickness and therefore it causes welding interference in welding the anode wire 22 and an anode lead frame after forming the insulating layer, thereby causing a short circuit and a short or deteriorating bondability of the welding.
Likewise, although the welding interference is prevented to some extent when increasing a projection length of the anode wire 22, as described above, a size of a solid electrolytic condenser is increased as much as the increased projection length of the anode wire 22 and a size of the condenser element is reduced as much as the increased size of the solid electrolytic condenser, thereby reducing capacitance.